Times Colliding
by eurogirl14
Summary: Indeterminable Hiatus. The summer after Harry's fifth year is the worst by far. His uncle is abusing him worse than ever, but at midnight on his sixteenth birthday, Harry disappears. R&R! Rated M for abuse and language.
1. Disappearance

**A/N: **Hey everyone!!! Here's my new story! **DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE EXPLICIT ABUSE!!!! ABUSE, TORTURE AND STARVATION MENTIONED.** Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot. Everything else belongs to the lucky J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Times Colliding

Chapter 1: Disappearance

It was a quiet July evening on Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. Suddenly, the quiet was rent by a scream, a scream of pure, unadulterated pain. The scream came from Number 4, where Vernon Dursley lived with his wife Petunia, his son Dudley, and his nephew by marriage.

In the smallest room of number 4, Privet Drive, fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was currently curled in a fetal position, trying to protect his vitals from the wrath of his obese walrus of an uncle. Why, might you ask, does Harry Potter have to protect his vitals from his uncle? Well, his uncle was in the process of dishing out Harry's nightly punishment. Why, might you ask, does Harry have nightly punishments? Well, its simply because he's a 'freak', as the Dursleys call him; in other words, he's a wizard. But, not just any wizard. Oh no, Harry's special, even by wizarding standards. You see, in order to understand why Harry is special, and why the Dursleys feel the need to punish him every night, you need to know what happened at Godric's Hollow, on Halloween, 1981, and the events surrounding it.

In the wizarding world, a man by the name of Tom Riddle had risen to power years before as the new Dark Lord, and he called himself Lord Voldemort. He was hell bent on exterminating muggles (non-magic folk), and muggleborns, or as purebloods call them, mudbloods (wizards and witches born to two muggle parents.) Then, in 1980, a prophecy was made; a prophecy, that foretold Voldemort's demise, at the hands of 'a child born to those that thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...' There were only two people who would fit that description, the Potter's child and the Longbottom's child. Since the Potter's child would be a halfblood, (or first generation pureblood, however you want to look at it,) like himself, Voldemort deemed little Harry the bigger danger. So James, Lily and Harry Potter went under the Fidelius Charm (a charm that hides someplace in plain sight, unless you know the exact address, which would have to be given to you by the Secret Keeper, the original person who knows where the place is,) and used Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. Little did the Potters know, Peter had turned traitor and was working for Voldemort. So, Peter betrayed his best friend and his best friend's wife and son to Voldemort, who attacked on Halloween, 1981. James Potter tried to hold Voldemort off so Lily had time to escape with Harry, but he was soon killed. Voldemort then went after Lily and Harry, who were in the nursery. Voldemort offered to let Lily go free if she would hand over her son. Lily refused, and begged him to spare Harry and take her own life instead. So Voldemort killed her, and then tried to kill Harry, but the Killing Curse rebounded off of Harry, and reduces Voldemort to a mere spirit, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the age, also Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had Hagrid, a half-giant who was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, bring Harry to his only relatives, Lily's sister Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their pig of a son Dudley. Harry was left in their care, but their care was not very good. In fact, it was the epitome of abuse. Every day, Harry would get a beating. Sometimes, he's get two or more in one day. He was never happy, as you would expect.

Today, though, it was worse than ever. Harry was being punished worse than ever, as Vernon believed that Harry, by using his 'freakishness', had caused him to lose his job. Of course, that wasn't true, but Vernon needed someone to blame and to take his frustration out on, and as Harry couldn't use his magic out of school, was pretty small and defenseless, and Vernon scared the shit out of him, Harry was the perfect stress reliever. What really let Vernon start using Harry as a stress reliever was the now non-existent threat of Harry's godfather and supposed mass murderer Sirius Black. Harry had used Sirius as a lever against his relatives so that they would leave him alone. But Dumbledore made the mistake of sending a letter to the Dursleys telling them that Sirius had died.

The Dursleys were taking the abuse to a whole new level this summer. Harry had only been at the Dursley's for about a month, yet he was almost anorexic, as the Dursleys only feed him some stale bread and yellow water every two days while making him do hard manual labor all day, he had many broken bones, including five broken ribs, a shattered right ankle, a broken left femur, both kneecaps were shattered, his right shoulder was dislocated, both arms were broken, and a fractured hip. Harry also had many lash marks on his back and torso, some of them extremely deep, the words FREAK, ABNORMAL, and VERNON DURSLEY'S carved into his flesh, and many burns all over his body. Many of the cuts and burns were infected, causing Harry to do his 'chores' even slower. The Dursley's would feed Harry only a stale piece of bread and some yellow water every two days, then Vernon would wake him up at 5:30 every morning to make breakfast for himself, his wife and their son. Then Vernon would hand Harry a list of chores that would take up three pages, and Harry would have to do them before Vernon came home in the evening, and if he didn't, then Vernon would 'play' with Harry, five minutes for each chore left unfinished. Even if Harry managed to finish the list of chores, Vernon would play with him if he was bored or in a bad mood.

That particular night was Harry's sixteenth birthday, and Vernon was in the foulest mood Harry had ever seen him in. He beat Harry worse than ever. He pulled out all tops, using the whip, the carving knife, matches, a metal American baseball bat, Dudley's Smeltings stick, and other torture devices.

Harry was on death's doorstep when the clock chimed midnight on July 31, Harry's sixteenth birthday. Harry was suddenly consumed by a white light, forcing Vernon to back away from his nephew and raise his arm to protect his eyes. When the light disappeared and Vernon lowered his arm, Harry was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! How did you like it? PLEASE, I'm begging you, click the purple button that says GO which is next to the drop-down bar that reads SUBMIT REVIEW. Also, I would love it if you try my other stories. Thanks! eg14 


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry everyone, but I'm removing this story. I lost inspiration for it years ago, and when I went back to see if I could fix it, I realized that I couldn't. I wasn't into Harry Potter enough anymore to continue with the story. Thank you all for sticking with me while I tried to see if the story could be salvaged. Thank you all who Favorited or Alerted my story, it helped my writing ego to be told that people like my writing enough to stick with it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, send me a private message with your email, and I can send you what has been posted already and any fragments of future chapters, if you want them.

If you still like my writing, I should be posting new stories withing the next month or so. None will be Harry Potter, they will most likely be CSI:NY and Band of Brothers, maybe an NCIS story too.

Again, thank you for your support. This story will be removed by August 8. Again, contact me if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
